elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Voltaire
|imagesize = }} Voltaire, prior to revelation of his name known as "the white immortal", "Colonel Sanders", "Illuminated", "The One Who Can't Be Dimmed", and various other references to his overlit first appearance , is an immortal who seem to actively oppose Pandora Chaos Raven. Motives Voltaire believes that immortals have "restricted themselves into impotence" with the restriction to guiding and empowering. It is revealed in the fifth part of Sister 3 that Voltaire had intended to traumatise Tedd, whom he calls "the Seer", by killing Elliot. He wanted two things to change: first, that there should be magic reset making people defenseless, and that immortal law needs to be changed. First plan Voltaire claimed credit for "efforts with Dexter". While his record about telling truth is not exactly stellar, it matches our other information and there doesn't seem to be anything he could gain from claiming credit without doing it. The "effort with Dexter" is referring to at least "empowering and guiding" Dex to summon the fire "people" and Taurcanis Draco and trying to kill Elliot and/or Noah with them. Presumably he is also source of the pendant (which bears the image of a pithos, suggesting he tried to blame Pandora for it). He might've also marked Dex, or it could've been Pandora and he just used the opportunity. Second plan The second strategy he tried consisted of misguiding Dame Tara while she searched for Andrea making her so angry she attacked Elliot (in form of Cheerleadra) when he finally told her where he is. When Ashley managed to stop Tara , he appeared in public trying to keep her attacking by accusing Ashley of lying. This backfired: Tara was only believing him because Ancients on her half of universe never lied, but they also spoke in riddles, which he stopped doing in this hasty attempt. While Tara tried to sort out her confusion, Helena appeared and directly showed how Immortals can lie without any problems. Tara apologized to Elliot and intimidated Voltaire into leaving. In his parting words, Voltaire addressed Elliot as Elliot Dunkel, therefore "unmasking" Cheerleadra before a big audience which had gathered (although not everyone believed him). Third plan After the griffins left, Voltaire commented that his plan A failed and that he needed to try plan CM (as in complicated mess). This plan apparently involved informing Sirleck (through Abner the magic savvy private investigator) that Helena and Demetrius no longer watches Elliot full-time. However, later he commented that Tedd was successfully traumatized even without killing Elliot and counted it as "still plan A". Alternatively, plan CM might've been that he also told Sirleck that Adrian Raven is Helena and Demetrius's child, which made Sirleck prepare "big" vampire attack at Moperville. Apparently it involved six vampires, which almost wasn't enough but one of them managed to shot at Adrian. As Voltaire predicted, Pandora Raven reacted by breaking immortal law - in fact, her reaction was probably even bigger than Voltaire expected. Plan A Conclusion His plan to hide magic by system change failed: After visit from Pandora, Tedd felt much better and successfully convinced Magic that big change is not needed. However, he should be glad Tedd did; as instead of only a few seers existing as he expected, the true number was around a thousand, meaning after a major magic change magic would probably go public even faster than with a minor change. Note: Voltaire could have gotten rid of the threat Tedd posed much more safely if he had just sabotaged his eligibility by telling him about the second purpose of seers. It's quite likely he wasn't aware of this option.Reddit post t1_dui16tz (there are also interesting notes in the rest of the page) References Gallery Close-up Voltaire.png|First appearance - really hard to see anything Overlit Voltaire.png|Public appearance Voltaire.png|Normal appearance Category:Magic Category:Spiritual plane Category:Immortals (characters) Category:Supporting characters Category:Antagonists